


Let it snow

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Chapter 14 rewrite. After so much time, it's not surprising that they can't keep their hands off each other (aka, round two)
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! PB keeps serving us and we sure are eating good, huh? After reading the chapter for the first time (some of you know that I've read it four times now {watch me replay it again before the next one}), I wasn't sure what to write. If you ask me, they skimmed over that scene, kinda rushed it when we all know they have the ability to do better (imma be watching you, PB, step your game up, man).  
> Anyway, at first I wanted to do a rewrite to do this scene justice. But after asking my gang (you know who you are, my ride or die bitches) if I should do a rewrite or a round two, they were kinda in agreement that round two sounds fun. And now we're here :D   
> We have some light fluff, Claire pointing out a thing or two to Ethan and smut. Let the sinning begin  
> Enjoy! <3

Ethan ran the back of his fingers over the rise and fall of Claire’s back, wordlessly basking in the afterglow of their rise of passion. He’s not sure how much time has passed, the only indication being the growing layer of snow that slowly covered the view out the window. His eyes followed the trajectory of the snowflakes, watching how they danced on the wind before disappearing.

Claire stirred in his arms a bit, falling deeper into his embrace. Their naked bodies were still pressed against one another, barely covered by the soft blanket that helped them to maintain at least a little bit of the heat. Her hand was resting comfortably right over his heart that was still pounding, its pace mirroring how fast his chest was rising and falling. Their breathing felt much louder than they actually were, silence providing a stark contrast.

“That was…” she searched for the right word to express her thoughts. To encapsulate all the emotions that roared in her mind and made her heart swell. “Different. I know it happened before, but… there was something else here.”

He nodded, deeply considering what she said. It’s like she read his mind. “I agree. Different, but in a good way. In a way that I wanted it to be for a long time now.”

Moving slightly to grant himself more freedom of movement, he leaned onto his elbow. His thumb traced her cheekbone, watching from under lowered eyelids how fire cast shadows over her face, making the usually soft lines more refined, casting a spell on him.

“Is this what you want, Claire?” he asked, vulnerability in his voice so clear and evident. Finally, after what felt like years in confinement, he freed himself from the cold grasp of his rules and fell into the warmth of her embrace. Now, he never wanted to leave, and he waited for her answer with a bated breath.

“I want more nights like tonight. Just you, and me, and nothing in between us to keep me away from you.” she confessed, muttering each and every word as she stared into his eyes, lively glimmer in her emerald irises. Delicately, she brushed back a lock that fell onto his forehead, running her fingers through his hair soothingly. “Whatever is going on between us… I don’t want it to stop.”

“I feel the same way.” Trailing away from her face, Ethan ran his hand up and down her arm, smiling softly at the effect he had on her. He held her closer, staring at the ceiling. “We’ll have to be careful, especially around June and Baz.”

“You mean no making eyes at each other across the gurney? No sneaky hand-holding beneath the diagnostics room table?” Claire grinned at him teasingly, her words causing him to look at her again in surprise.

“In what world would that be happening anyway?”

“Oh, so that part isn’t subject to make-believe?”

“My personality? Not really.” He replied, unable to fight the smile that pulled on the corners of his lips. Claire shook her head, turning in his arms and nuzzling her nose against the column of his neck, kissing him everywhere she could reach.

“Then I’ll just have to enjoy the moments when no one else is there to see us.”

“I’d like that.”

“Even if June and Baz already suspect something.” She added, waiting to see his reaction. His movements halted, breath getting caught in his throat. She didn’t have to look at him to know that he was waiting for her next words with panic in his eyes. “You’re not as smooth as you think you are.”

Noticing humor in her words, he relaxed almost entirely. “Excuse me, I like to think I’m very good at ‘being smooth’” he laughed, offended by her insinuations. Her giggle made her whole body shake.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” sneakily, she moved her hand slowly, then pinched his ribs, causing him to jerk away with a shriek. He stared at her with mock betrayal, attacking her right back, tickling her mercilessly until tears ran down her face from laughing so much. “Okay, okay, stop!”

They took a moment to let their breaths get back to normal again, all the while keeping their eyes locked on each other. The atmosphere in the room gradually changed, morphing into a more serious one when he sighed heavily, contentment mixing with something more muted.

“I meant what I said at the start of the year.” He began, leaning away so their eyes could meet. “I won’t jeopardize your professional development. Or your reputation.”

All traces of humor were gone, seriousness palpable in the way he spoke, in the way he looked at her, in the strong comfort and conviction in his hold on her. Holding his face in her hands, she stroked his cheeks as she spoke.

“I don’t want you to suffer, either.” All the unsaid words and unexpressed emotions were flowing between them, through them and around them. No words had to be spoken; they both felt it. “So when we’re at work, we’re nothing but colleagues. And when we’re alone, we’re…” she trailed off, smirking suggestively.

“Whatever we want to be.” He finished, choosing this exact word combination. It wasn’t a confession, at least not exactly, but they had time; they’d get there. _He’d_ _get there_.

Claire pecked his lips a few times, playful and carefree. His fingers caressed her chin as the kiss deepened, slowly but surely stealing her breath. His body pressed against hers hard and with clear purpose, the kiss breaking when a shuddered moan escaped her.

“You don’t seem tired.”

“That’s because I’m not” Ethan grinned, grabbing her hips and helping her roll on top of him, their bodies brushing against each other once more. Laughter that was there when he moved her has now vanished, focus occupying her features. Steadying herself with her hands on his shoulders, she looked down at him fervently.

“Then we should do something about it. God forbid you losing sleep at night.”

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.” He panted, letting his hands run up her sides, cupping her breasts. His thumbs brushed against her nipples, eliciting a soft sigh from her, the sensation making her whole body come alive. He pinched the sensitive skin just to get a reaction out of her, her mind kicking into a higher gear when his hips rose up to meet hers, nothing between them to quell the feeling.

“I like losing sleep with you.” Claire whispered, the only thing she managed to do when he was stimulating her in so many ways. Ethan’s grin could light up the room alone.

“Yeah?”

“False humbleness isn’t a good look on you.”

She grabbed his shoulders more firmly, pulling him up so he’d sit. Their hips met with more force than either of them anticipated, groans that slipped past their lips mixing into a symphony. With new position came new possibilities. Ethan didn’t waste even a second of their time, licking around her right nipple, continuing ministrations on the other breast with his hand.

Claire’s head fell backwards, fingers twisting in his hair in an attempt to keep herself grounded. Grazing his teeth over her skin, he continuously sent sparks through her that reached the farthest ends of her body. His mouth latched onto her, working her without letting her catch a break. Pushing her further and further, their hips rolling and pressing against each other in a tantalizing manner.

“Ethan…” her high-pitched moan bounced off the walls, sending a shiver down his spine. Ethan hummed, vibrations enhancing the pleasure he was giving her.

“I love it when you say my name.” he leaned away enough to speak his mind, then immediately went back to his previous task, determined to make her come, again and again. He wrapped his unoccupied arm around her, pressing her down onto him, willing himself not to fall with her just yet. With so much time on their hands, they could have their fun all night.

Her hips were moving against his frantically, chasing the release that was so close that she could almost taste it. She pulled on his hair, her grip vicelike, making him groan, seemingly helplessly. Red-hot desire surged through her veins when she came, a broken string of loud sounds falling from her lips before she could stop herself. Ethan helped her ride it out, abandoning teasing her breast in favor of watching her face as she said his name, over and over again.

Eventually, she fell forward, her forehead resting against his, her breathing elevated yet again. His hands stroked the skin of her back, soothing the places in which he was holding her close to him. When her eyes opened, he saw cheeky spark in them.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Claire said smugly, twirling a strand of his hair around her finger. He nodded, enchanted with her words. In that moment, she could ask him to jump into the fire with her and he’d do it.

“I don’t intend on the night ending here either.”

Her hands slid down his body, grazing his skin with her nails as she went. Muscles contracted at the sensation, his breaths getting shallow, the anticipation of what was going to happen next driving him wild.

Claire lifted her hips a bit, making room for her hand to trace the lines of Ethan’s legs and hips. She massaged his thighs, her knuckles brushing against his length from time to time, slowly but surely making him lose his mind. He was about to protest, to _beg_ her to touch him, when she palmed him delicately.

A choked grumble filled the room, his hips snapping up to press her closer. Claire shook her head, smirking at his impatience, then pressed downwards to keep him in place. Her intention didn’t matter though, because he achieved exactly what he wanted, reveling in the feeling of her fingers against him.

She grabbed his chin and turned his head so they were face to face, then slammed their lips together. At the exact same moment, she wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed him gently, his hiss of satisfaction getting drowned out in the kiss that only climbed in intensity, taking them both higher.

Slowly, she pumped her hand, up and down, establishing a punishingly intense rhythm. At first he tried to control his reactions, but his reason soon flew out the window, triggered by the way she twisted her wrist with each stroke.

Needing to do something to distract himself and prevent ending it all too quickly, he nudged her legs, prompting her to open them wider, and brushed his middle finger against her folds. Initially, she jerked away from his touch, still sensitive from her last high, but after a few of his touches, she began to match the movement of her hips and her hand on him with his ministrations, synchronizing them into a deliciously torturing sensation.

Up until this point, they both managed to remain relatively quiet. Then his thumb brushed over her clit, back and forth, in circles, and a moan slipped past her lips. Determined to hear that sound again, and again, he ran the tip of his finger along her entrance, then pushed it inside, teasing her just enough to make her want to combust. Pressing the rest of the way, he moved it a bit in a variety of directions, guided by the sounds she was making, stimulating her further with insistent touches applied to the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

His actions inspired her own, her strokes becoming hurried and intense, her thumb caressing the tip in just the way that made him groan in appreciation. They wouldn’t last long like that; of that he was sure. He felt her inner muscles contracting around his fingers, a clear indication of just how close to the release she was, but the look on her face spelled out resolve. Resolve to make this last, even if only for a moment longer.

She broke the kiss, then pulled him by the strands at the back of his head, making their eyes meet and lock in an intense gaze. Guiding him to her entrance, she muttered his name, waiting for confirmation, that that was what he wanted, to appear in his eyes. Mixed with desire, she saw longing and tenderness; that, accompanied by a firm nod he gave her, was the confirmation she needed.

Ethan moved his hands to her hips, stroking her hipbones as she sank down onto him. His lips parted slightly, panting heavily at the heavenly sensations she was subjecting him to. The sounds Claire was making were bordering on being mute, at least at first, as she still tried to keep her voice down. Ultimately, they both failed, as their last-ditch effort to remain quiet fell short after a few seconds.

Her first movement is anything but slow and cautious. With how worked up they both are, it’s a miracle that it hasn’t ended the moment he entered her. As soon as they’re both comfortable, she begins to rise and fall, assisted by his hands, rolling her slightly from side to side every time she goes down. The lock in which their gazes were up until his point is broken when she presses him closer to her, gripping his hair tightly and pulling on it with every thrust his hips make, meeting her halfway.

“Don’t stop.” He growled, attacking her neck with hot and lingering kisses, biting her skin and soothing it with his tongue. Claire grinned, moaning his name louder than before, rising and then slamming all the way down with full force. And again, repeatedly pushing them towards the sweet release that began to dance at the tips of their nerve endings.

Her free hand skimmed over the pronounced muscles of his ribcage, then slid onto his shoulder blade. The pleasure was beginning to overwhelm her, at the same time being not enough. His lips attached to her pulse point and sucked, gently at first, then more insistently, making her almost sure that there would be a mark. In return, partially caused by the way his hips thrusted at a new angle, her nails dug into his back, leaving red skid marks when she moved her hand lower.

Pain enhanced pleasure, pushing him even closer to her and to the tipping point. His fingers gripped her long hair and pulled on it as the strands wrapped around his wrist, allowing his kisses to return to her lips, a futile effort to keep their cries at bay. He should have known that with the amount of time that they were apart for, and with her by his side, there was no way either of them could keep quiet.

As her inner muscles contracted around his length, it became apparent to him that it was all going to be over in a matter of moments. Unable to hold himself back any more than he did up until this point, he broke the kiss so that he could look at her when it all fell down.

“Look at me.” he pleaded, holding his breath until she opened her eyes, irises so dark and enticing, making it impossible to look away. Nose to nose, they stared into each other’s eyes, racing towards their climax recklessly.

She squeezed him again, coming a second later, crying his name into the stillness of the night. His frantic movements expressed just how desperately he searched for release, while he helped her ride out the bursts of energy that sent her into overdrive. Claire never ceased to move, even after the initial sensation subsided, gripping his face with her hands and slamming their lips together.

“ _Come, Ethan_.” She muttered against his mouth, letting him guide her in the direction he needed her in. Growling her name, his voice filled with need and adoration, he finally followed her, moaning frantically with each blinding spark of pleasure.

He fell into her arms, spent and out of breath, pressing sweet kisses to her collarbone lazily. Claire brushed his hair back, gazing wordlessly at the wall. The contrast between the atmosphere in the room now and only moments ago is astounding; she wouldn’t believe anything happened if it wasn’t for her racing heart, heavy breathing and the warm buzzing feeling in her whole body.

“Let’s hope Baz and June aren’t nearby. We weren’t exactly _discreet_.” She muttered, reminiscing how not-quiet they were, right after deciding that they had to be careful around the two doctors they worked with.

“Practice makes perfect.” He replied in an equally muted voice, somehow managing to put some humor into his it, despite words blending together from how tired he was.

Ethan retreated onto the bed, pulling out before gathering her in his arms, keeping her head at the same level as his so he could kiss her at any given moment. She stroked the side of his face, smiling softly at how comfortable they both were in their new reality.

“This is more than _normal plus_ , you know?” she joked, making him laugh lightly. Gazing into her eyes, he could imagine thousands of nights, just like this one, that they had ahead of them. At the same time, he didn’t know how in the hell was he going to keep his wandering mind and impatient hands at bay when she was so near that he could touch her, but so far because of all the people around them that could see it.

“You’ll never get anything less than that.” He promised, pulling the covers over them and letting her warmth and the sound of hear breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
